<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, We Found Love by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720185">Together, We Found Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's only successful relationship has been with alcohol, even when he was partnered with Barbara, but that changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Thomas Lynley/Alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, We Found Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never needed an excuse to drink, but I had plenty of them on hand to justify my consumption to others.  Hurt feelings, teenage angst, failed relationships, family estrangement, grief, fury; you name it and I had a whiskey I could lean on, to blot things out, stop things hurting, if only for a while.</p><p>Even when Barbara came into my life, I sought solace and solutions in the bottom of a bottle, never finding them, but searching all the same.</p><p>Until I came back to work after Helen’s death.  It was then that I realised that instead of being a support, my alcohol reliance was a liability.  It made me more angry, more aggressive, and definitely less tolerant.  Once too often Barbara had needed to pull me back from the brink, stop me from doing something stupid.  On other occasions she’d had to perform some serious damage limitation to prevent my life and career from imploding spectacularly.</p><p>Enough was enough.</p><p>I’d thought stopping drinking would be hard, I’d relied on it for so long, but it wasn’t.  I threw myself into life, and Barbara was there, right by my side.  Where once I’d needed a drink to unwind, to relax, to forget, I now spent the time with Barbara.  I hadn’t thought it was possible for us to grow closer, but we did.  </p><p>With her I finally found a purpose. </p><p>Together, we found love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>